


Jurassic World: Scientists

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Clint is a field type scientist, M/M, Phil is a lab type scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint took a job to ensure the dinosaurs of Jurassic World were safe and happy. His boyfriend, Phil, took a job bio-engineering new dinosaurs for the park.  Everything was great until someone decide to create their own nightmare dinosaurs!Also, there might be some side effects to the dino's vitamin supplements.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: CC Trope Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490282
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	Jurassic World: Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CCTropeBingo with a beta by miladydragon
> 
> Trope: Clint uses the vents  
> AU: Scientists  
> AU: Science Fiction

Clint glanced around the cafeteria for the Jurassic World employees. He smiled as he spotted Phil in one corner and made his way over to him.

"Hey Phil, what's the new dino?" Clint asked, as he sat across from him.

Phil glanced up from his meal and sighed. "Still trying to figure out the genome sequence for the torosaurus." He rubbed his eyes. "Sample was contaminated."

"Well that sucks," Clint stated.

"How's our girls?" Phil asked.

Clint considered the answer as he took a bite of his meal. "Getting bored. They keep giving me this look like 'Another pig, seriously?!' Certainly don't like vitamin supplemental shots, but…"

"No?" Phil asked. "Can't imagine a velociraptor volunteering for a shot."

"Yeah, well, good thing, I developed that bow and I'm a good shot with it. We gotta figure out how to get them what they need in something they'll eat."

Phil hummed. "We'd have to modify something, the problem is that the particular vitamin is found only in fish."

"And raptors don't fish and they're not really fond of eating something that's already dead."

"Have you thought about tossing live fish to them?" Phil asked.

Clint made a face. "But then I'd have to touch them."

"You would," Phil agreed. "Might be worth trying it."

"Need to figure out something that is more challenging an activity. They're not being enriched and I can tell they're getting bored." Clint sighed. "Wish I could just take them for a run."

"And terrorize the tourists? Because that's where that would lead."

"I know," Clint agreed. "I know, but a bigger paddock."

"Stane is not going to approve that," Phil pointed out.

Clint nodded. He knew that, but then he liked Phil and Phil didn't mind his bitching. Occasionally, Phil did his share, especially when a genome sequence was being a particular pain. 

"Any plans tonight?" Clint asked, fluttering his eyes at Phil.

Phil smiled. "Dinner with my boyfriend."

"Ah yes," Clint said with a grin. "Lucky man."

Phil gave him a long look before rolling his eyes. He pushed his chair out.

"You leaving so soon?"

"Sorry, but you were late," Phil remarked.

Clint sighed. "Damn, I wish I worked closer to the labs."

"You could," Phil remarked. "But you'd have to leave the velociraptors."

"I can't leave my girls. Natasha and Kate might actually shed a tear from their prehistoric eyes."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Bye Clint." He stood and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Bye Phil," Clint called after him.

*

Phil was often able to get in a groove with his work and this particular sequence was being particularly troublesome. He didn't notice the yelling in the halls, didn't really notice anything until suddenly alarms were sounding and the lab was put into lockdown.

"What?" Phil questioned, going over to the terminal to silence the alarms. He went to the door and shoved, but it was no good. He tried his key and nothing. He was locked in. 

Phil frowned. That couldn't be good, it meant that something was wrong with the park. 

Sighing, Phil took a seat and waited for security to arrive and escort him out. Hours passed and they didn't come. He was getting nervous and knew something big must have happened in the park. 

Clint was out there somewhere with his dinosaurs. His boyfriend that he didn't want everyone at work to know about, that he tried to keep at arm's length, but only at work. Was he going to have a lifetime to regret that he hadn't kissed that smirking face at lunch when he left? He knew Clint wouldn't mind. He'd accepted that Phil wanted to keep things professional, teased him at home about it, but never pushed. 

"Best boyfriend," Phil said to himself, wishing he kept a picture of Clint in his lab. He wanted to turn on his phone, but really, he needed to conserve power. 

He hugged it to his chest and glanced around the room. The sink was filled with water, just in case something happened to the plumbing and water was shut off.

There came a noise and it took Phil a moment to realize it was coming from the vents. He grabbed the gun, expecting to see that some Compys had gotten in the venting, but instead a hand appeared.

A hand appeared and then a face, a familiar face.

"Clint!" Phil said.

"Hey Babe, want to unscrew the vent?" Clint said, grinning widely. 

Phil set the phone aside, grabbing the screwdriving and a chair to get to work. As soon as the grate was off, his lips were on Clint's.

"What is going on?" Phil asked, backing away, so that Clint could drop down.

"Apparently, someone created a new breed of dinosaur and its wreaking havoc on the park." He arched his eyebrow.

Phil snorted. "Not my department." He pulled Clint into a searing kiss, stroking the back of Clint's neck. He pushed Clint into the wall and just let himself enjoy the fact that Clint was alive. He was safe and with Phil. They could survive together. He pulled himself away, enjoyed the look of an aroused and mussed Clint.

"How do we get out?" Phil asked.

"Same way I got in," Clint said, pushing off the wall to look toward the vent. "Hope you're up for army crawl."

"Are you sure…?"

"I found you and I'm a little broader than you," Clint pointed out.

Phil nodded. He was not looking forward to this.

"You want to go first?" Clint asked. 

"I'm not sure I'd be able to pull myself up," Phil admitted.

With some work, Phil was able to get into the vent and then waited until Clint had squirmed in after him. Clint guided him through the vent and when he dropped down onto a closed dumpster. He found a group of familiar looking velociraptors looking up at him.

"Hello ladies," Phil said, backing up toward the wall and to one side as Clint pulled himself free and dropped to where Phil had been.

"Good girls," Clint said, jumping off the dumpster. 

"Uh, Clint…" Phil said.

"It's cool, they're cool," Clint said, pressing a hand on them. "So, uh, the vitamins had a side effect."

"Side effect?" Phil repeated.

"Yeah, I can hear them in my head," Clint explained.

"You what?!" Phil said. "How?"

"I don't know!" Clint said. "But I can hear 'em, so they'll make sure we get to a boat. At some point we have to come back for 'em." He paused, looking at Natasha. "With a cow." He glanced at Kate. "I don't know if I can catch a live deer. Cow maybe."

"I can't believe you're bargaining with velociraptors," Phil grumbled, but followed the group. Apparently, he was in a Raptor Pack now. Clint had said, life with him would never be boring.


End file.
